Fantasy
by misspadfoot-ivashkov97
Summary: From the moment of Mudblood to James and Lily's friendship. Please read and review!
1. Mudblood

**Fantasy**

**I stole some of Order of the Phoenix and Deathly Hallows in this chapter from J.K. Rowling.**

**This is about James and Lily's friendship not their romantic relationship. After this, I will write a sequel about their romance. I hope you enjoy this!**

**Chapter 1- Mudblood**

"What is all that commotion going on over there?" my best friend Marlene McKinnon asked, squinting towards the source of loud noise and cheering. Marlene had blond hair that reached her elbows and was in layers, blue eyes, and a body girls would kill for. She was known for her reputation to get any guy she wanted. Boys at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry fell at her feet. Marlene was the greatest friend a girl could have. With her fiery attitude and fun personality, she was truly a stunning person. Not that the rest of my friends aren't just as great.

Here at Hogwarts I had six best friends: Marlene McKinnon, Macy Johnson, Alice Prewett, Katherine Grey, Elizabeth Davis, and Severus Snape. Macy was the quiet, shy one of my friends. She was shy and timid but she was the most adorable one of my friends. Macy had a cute little baby face with a perfect little button nose, hazel eyes, long, perfect eyelashes, full red lips, and short shoulder length brown hair that framed her face perfectly. Even though she was an amazing witch and could stand up for herself, our group treated her like our like little baby. Anyone who hurt her was dead.

Alice Prewett was our frantic romantic. She was the one who kept us all up to date on new fashions and styles. Alice had blond hair and beautiful, striking green eyes. Alice also had something the rest of us lacked. A boyfriend. Alice had Frank Longbottom. Those two have been a couple since the middle of third year and if they got married, I truly wouldn't be surprised. Alice was a very lucky girl. Don't get me wrong. I'm not jealous or anything. It's just that sometimes I wish I had someone who adored me just as much as Frank adored Alice.

Katherine Grey was the tough one. She couldn't care less about what anyone thought of her. This was the main reason I became her friend. I respected Kathy. She had been through a lot in her life being someone who her parents hated because she adored Muggleborns. She was never proud of her parents' prejudice against Muggleborns. She saw how wrong it was for her whole life. Kathy had black curly hair, ocean blue eyes, and a beautiful-winning smile.

Elizabeth Davis was the complete opposite. She was so sensitive and was definitely a follower. I still loved Lizzy though. She was a little like Macy but Macy was more of her own person. But Lizzy always stuck out in a crowd and she didn't like it. She wanted to fit in but her beauty was amazing. She had perfect long dirty blond hair that fell down to her waist. Her eyes were a mystery: sometimes they were blue, sometimes gray, sometimes green, and sometimes hazel. She had a tall frame but didn't hold herself awkwardly, she was elegant. Like Marlene, guys fell at her fell. Their beauty was exquisite.

Severus Snape was a very awkward boy but he was the one who introduced me to my new world and told me I was a witch. He had greasy hair, black eyes, and a hooked nose. I know. I know. Not very attractive but he was still an important part of my life. And there he was right now. Being bullied by the oh-so-amazing Marauders.

The Marauders: James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. Potter was an arrogant, bullying toerag who enjoyed seeing me blow up every time he asked me out. I've said no to him every single time. You'd think he'd get the point but no. He didn't care about me. He just liked to annoy the crap out of me. He thought he was so cool but he truly wasn't. Just because you're a talented wizard and can play Quidditch that does not mean you're an amazing person.

His best friend, Sirius Black, was not like him at all in my eyes although everyone said that Potter and Sirius are extremely alike in personalities. Maybe it was because Sirius did not ask me out every minute of the day. I considered Sirius one of my closest friends ever since he put a Slytherin in the hospital wing for calling me a Mudblood in our second year. With handsome gray eyes and graceful hair that fell into his face, Sirius was an extremely entertaining person. He made me laugh when I wanted to cry, stood up for me when I was being picked on, and was there for me whenever I needed him. His one flaw was the way he treated girls. He always had a girlfriend and when he was bored with the one he had, he would dump her and find another one.

Remus Lupin was my fellow Gryffindor prefect and the most decent member of the Marauders with sandy hair and pretty blue eyes. Remus was a werewolf but I didn't care. He told me in our second year and I still considered him an amazing friends. I felt bad for him because he was so ashamed of himself when he shouldn't be. Remus is smart, kind, and really sweet.

Peter Pettigrew is not someone I am particularly fond of due to the fact that he is a follower. I know that Lizzy is one too but Pettigrew worships Potter like a dog worships its owner. He has no personality and just hides in Potter's shadow. He was also fat and short. Pettigrew was never seen without food which is why it was so surprising to see that he didn't have any right now, even though we had just come out from our Defense Against the Dark Arts examination.

I narrowed my eyes at the sight of Sev being bullied by Potter and Sirius once again. Another flaw of Sirius I forgot to mention? He assists in the bullying of one of my best friends. I pulled my feet out of the water (me and my friends' way of relaxing after an exam) and put my shoes on.

"Lily, where are you going?" Marlene asked wearily.

"Do you expect me to sit here and watch them hurt Sev?" I asked incredulously. I turned on my heel and walked quickly towards the scene. My friends thought I was absolutely out of my mind to be friends with Sev. They felt as if he would hurt me. At first, I was one hundred percent sure he wasn't. But this year, he'd changed and our friendship was hanging by a thread that I was scared. That didn't stop me from standing up for him though.

As I approached the Marauders, I heard Potter tell Sev to wash out his mouth and watched as pink bubbles came out of Sev's mouth.

"Leave him ALONE!" Potter and Sirius both turned towards the sound of my voice. Of course, as soon as Potter saw me, his had jumped to his messy, untamable, jet black hair, making it messier than necessary. Why he had to do that, I still don't understand.

"Alright Evans?" said Potter.

"Leave him alone," I repeated, looking at him with pure hatred. "What's he done to you?"

"Well, it's more the fact that he _exists_, if you know what I mean…" Potter said. The pig-headed git. I wish he didn't exist. I was pretty sure that if people were laughing at him right now and not Sev, he wouldn't appreciate it.

"You think you're funny," I said coldly. "But you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him _alone_."

"I will if you go out with me Evans," Potter said quickly. "Go on … Go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again." Snivelly? What if people called him Potty? Would he be happy? I don't think so! And of course he had to go ahead and try to get me to go out with him. Sorry Sev. I care about you and everything but I just can't go out with Potter. I don't think Sev would want me too either. He hates Potter too much.

Why won't I go out with Potter? Because he doesn't really care about me. Because he doesn't give a crap about me. He could have any girl at Hogwarts but I'm just the only one who's ever said no to him. I'm just a challenge. A toy. Once he has me, he'll throw me away.

Behind Potter, the Impediment Jinx was wearing off of Sev and he began reaching for his wand on the floor.

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid," I said.

"Bad luck, Prongs," Sirius said briskly, turning back to Sev. "OY!"

Sev had grabbed his wand and was now pointing it at Potter; there was a flash of light and a gash appeared on the side of Potter's face, splattering him with blood. Before anyone knew it, Potter had Sev hanging upside down in the air, his robes falling and revealing skinny legs and graying underpants. I had to admit, this was a bit funny but it wasn't fair to Sev.

"Let him down!" I said.

"Certainly," Potter said, and jerked his wand upward. Sev fell to the ground as he was getting up, Sirius said, "_Petrificus Totalus!" _and Sev fell once again, rigid as a board. I was getting really impatient.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I shouted, completely fed up. I pulled out my wand and Potter and Sirius eyed it warily.

"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," Potter said.

"Take the curse of him, then!"

Potter sighed, turned back to Sev, and muttered the countercurse. "There you go. You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus-"

"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!"

I pushed the tears forming away from spilling out of my eyes. I couldn't believe my ears. How could he call me that? Blinking the tears away from my eyes, I said coolly, "Fine. I won't bother in the future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you _Snivellus_." I didn't care if it was mean, but he deserved it. I came to help him but all he had done was call me a Mudblood.

"Apologize to Evans!" Potter roared at Severus, pointing his wand threateningly at him.

"I don't want _you_ to make him apologize," I shouted. "You're just as bad as he is …"

"What?" yelped Potter. "I'd NEVER call you a- a you-know-what!"

"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid Snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can- I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK." I turned on my heel and walked quickly away, the tears threatening to spill over.

"Evans!" Potter shouted after me. "Hey, EVANS!" I ignored him and kept walking. I avoided my friends and didn't look at them. I knew they were waiting for me to come and complain about Potter like I always did. I quickened up my pace and ran to the edge of the Forbidden Forest where there was a beautiful tree. It was the place I could think, the place where I could cry, the place I ran to when I wanted to get away from the rest of the world. The leaves that were green all year round regardless of the weather offered shade and comfort. No one knew about this place except for Sirius because he followed me here when I was crying about my parents' divorce in third year.

I let the tears run down my cheek and blind my vision. I cried and cried an let rivers run down my face.

My friend. My best guy friend has just called me a Mudlood. How am I supposed to react to that?

I am the type of person who acts like noting hurts her in the world. I walked with my head high and proud. Every name I was called by my sister, Petunia, every time a Slytherin called me a Mudblood. I shrugged it off and pretended that everything was ok. That nothing hurts me until it becomes too much and one little thing can set me off into hours and hours of tears.

But this wasn't something small! I can't believe I didn't see it coming like my friends did. They knew this was going to happen. I was just ignoring the inevitable. This was the first time that I had lost an important friendship. I didn't know how to deal with the fact that one of my ex-best friends was now on his way to becoming a Death Eater. A murderer.

What made all of this so shocking is that I knew Severus. I knew what he used to be like. I knew the sweet kid who wore a large coat and tried to comfort me at the park when I was worried about my blood status. He told me it didn't matter but his views had obviously changed. I couldn't throw away my memories and forgive and forget. The inside jokes. The laughs. The late night hats when my parents got divorced or when his beat him. I despised Avery and Mulciber and all the other Slytherins who changed the sweet, innocent boy deep down inside him. And at that moment I couldn't stand Sirius or Potter for pushing him to say that unforgivable word, even though they didn't tell him to.

Potter. Okay. So maybe what I'd yelled at him had been a bit harsh. I mean he was only trying to defend me. Oh Merlin. I didn't even know what to think about anything anymore.

"Damn, Lilyflower! You look horrible!" Sirius said, coming literally out of nowhere, leaning against the opposite tree and interrupting my thoughts. Concern and worry was written all over his face.

"Thanks Sirius. Best way to make a girl smile. Tell her how atrocious she looks," I said sarcastically, tears still running down my cheeks. Sirius was one of the few people who have ever seen me cry.

He came and sat down next to me. "Lily, I'm really sorry. I feel terrible. And so does Prongs. We both feel horrible for what we've done to you. What that greaseball said to you was all our fault."

"Don't worry Sirius. It's not your fault. You didn't go up to him and tell him to say it," I said. Then after a moment I added, "And tell Potter that it's not his fault either."

"You know, he really does love you."

I scoffed. "Haha. That's like saying that London isn't in England."

"Alright. Think whatever you want but remember you will never find another arrogant, bullying toerag or scrawny, pathetic, little git who loves your annoying freckles and offending hair color as much as James does," he teased, bumping his shoulder into mine. This set me off into a round of giggle for no reason. Sirius always did that to me.

"Thanks for being her for me Sirius."

"Anytime Lilyflower. Come on, your friends are waiting for you and are very annoyed with Snivellus." He walked with me back to the Gryffindor common room where my friends and the rest of the Marauders were sitting around the fireplace with worried looks on their faces. I headed up to the girls' dormitory and felt the girls come up behind me.

"If you want me to go permanently scar that snake for life, I will do it Lily!" Kathy shouted, enraged. Kathy had a temper.

"Thanks Kathy but I'll deal with it," I said. "I just need some time. I can't believe I thought he was really different."

"Lily?" a timid fourth year named Mary MacDonald asked. "A boy named Severus Snape is waiting to speak to you. He threatened to sleep outside if you wouldn't." I felt all my friends tense beside me.

"Thanks Mary," I said.

"Lily, don't think you have to talk to him," Macy pleaded.

"Yeah Lils. He doesn't deserve to talk to you. Just say the word and we'll go hex him into the next century," Marlene said.

I smiled at them. I had the greatest friends ever. "Thanks guys, but I have to deal with this myself." I got up, went down to the common which was Marauder free and outside the portrait hole. I spotted Severus and walked towards him.

"I'm sorry," he blurted out.

"I'm not interested," I shot back.

"I'm sorry!" he repeated.

"Save your breath," I said harshly. "I only came out because Mary told me you were threatening to sleep here."

"I was. I would have done. I never meant to call you Mudblood, it just-"

"Slipped out? It's too late. I've made excuses for you for years. None of my friends can understand why I even talk to you. You and your precious little Death Eater friends- you see, you don't even deny it! You don't even deny that's what you're all aiming to be! You can't wait to join You-Know-Who, can you? I can't pretend anymore. You've chosen your way, I've chosen mine."

"No- listen, I didn't mean-"

"-to call me Mudblood? But you call everyone of my birth Mudblood, Severus. Why should I be any different?" With that, I climbed back into the portrait hole and went up to my dormitory. My faithful, true friends were in their beds waiting for me. These were the people who really cared about me. I smiled at them. "Guys, don't worry. I'm fine. Really. Go to sleep." Knowing that I had them helped me deal with the fact that I had just lost a friend.

**James POV**

"Prongs, calm down. She said it wasn't your fault," Sirius groaned. We were lying in bed and I was still upset over what happened to Lily and still blamed myself. Remus and Sirius were trying to calm me down while Peter had already gone to sleep.

"But did you hear what she said to me Padfoot?"

"James, you need to relax. People say thing they don't mean when they're upset or angry," Moony said, trying to comfort me.

"But-"

"PRONGS! GO TO SLEEP!" Remus and Sirius yelled. So I shut up but couldn't stop thinking about it.

Lily Evans was everything I've ever wanted. She was my life. She was beautiful with her gorgeous red hair and stunning emerald green eyes. I always acted like an idiot around her but I really did love and care about her. But she doesn't see it. Snivellus deserves to burn and rot because of what he called her. When she got back to the common room with Sirius, her beautiful face had tear stains and her eyes were puffy.

If only Lily could see how much she meant to me. But that was a fantasy. My fantasy. A fantasy where just being friends with Lily was perfect enough.


	2. Lonely

**Hey guys! I know it's been a long time but I've been swamped with tests then I had to pack because I was traveling and now that I'm finally free on vacation I wrote the second chapter. Yay! So I didn't get the response I wanted for the first chapter so please review. I need to know that people are reading so that I can continue. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters except for Macy, Elizabeth, Katherine, Alexa, and Effie.**

**Chapter 2- Lonely**

"Marlene! Lily! Hurry up you two or we'll be late on the train and won't find an empty compartment!" Liz yelled. Me and Marlene always took our sweet time getting onto the train. We hated leaving Hogwarts. Our lives at home were just absolutely dreadful. Marlene lived alone with her father, who took it upon himself to physically abuse her seeing as he thinks that Marlene killed her mother. Her mother died while giving birth to her. Yes, McKinnon, a baby who doesn't know how to do anything is capable of killing someone. I feel really bad for Marlene. She has it so much worse than I do. My parents loved me but my sister enjoys calling me a "freak" instead of Lily. She was jealous that I was a witch and she wasn't. But we quickened up our pace anyways.

We found a compartment and piled in with me, Alice, and Macy opposite Marlene, Kathy, and Lizzy. "Ok, let's start our looking back on the year," Macy said. We did this every year where we looked back on the crushes, friendships, moments, and memories.

"Let's start with the bad stuff," Kathy said. "I'll go first. So let's see: my parents still hater me, my little sister is on her way to becoming a Death Eater and my older brother already is one," she said, in a rush. This part was always rushed since we always wanted to get to the good stuff and be able to laugh. Poor Kathy. Sadly, her siblings, Sophia and Eddie, didn't turn out quite like her. This was also very sad because you rarely saw Kathy crying or upset. She always kept her emotions bottled up.

"Logan cheated on me," Liz rushed out, tears forming in her eyes. Logan was Liz's ex who cheated on her with this bimbo named Brianna.

"Remus still doesn't notice me," Macy said sadly. Macy has had a crush on Remus since third year.

"My dad died," Alice said quietly, her voice barely above a whisper. This made us all upset because Mr. Prewett was such a sweet person. He always invited us over for Christmas and summer breaks. He was on Auror duty and was killed by Voldemort himself. Now Alice had to fend for herself since her mother could barely function after his death.

"I still cannot find love," Marlene said. She couldn't find the one and it killed her. But it was so obvious she was going to end up with Sirius even though they pretended like they hated each other. The way they looked at each other when the other wasn't looking.

"I lost one of my best friends," I said, my voice neutral. Then to lighten up to mood, I said, "Not to mention the fact that Potter is determined to make my life hell by asking me out every two minutes." My friends laughed. They loved to laugh at how I always refused to go out with him.

"Lils, I just don't understand how you can say no to him. I would die if someone like James Potter asked me out. You're so lucky. I mean he's HOT, smart, a Quidditch player. And did I mention that he is HOT," Lizzy said. She was the one of my friends who wanted to strangle me because I said no to him. I just looked at her incredulously.

"Are you kidding me? He is a horrible person. He has no values at all whatsoever. Hexing people left and right, thinking he is king of the school because he plays Quidditch. And not to mention he does not look HOT with his hair sticking up in every direction!" I said. I swear I say this everyday, yet nobody seems to hear me. It's always, "Lily you should go out with James!" or "Lily why don't you give him a chance?". Uh, hello people. Don't you hear what I always say?

"What _I _don't understand is how you can be friends with Black when he is exactly like James," Marlene said disgustedly. She pretended like she hated Sirius but it was so obvious she didn't.

"Well, McKinnon, it is obviously because I am the epitome of sexiness," Sirius said, appearing quite literally out of nowhere.

"You, Black? Ha, okay, sure. You use more hair product in two weeks than a girl uses in her whole life," Marlene spat.

"Ouch Padfoot. What did you do to my favorite Seeker?" I narrowed my eyes at the sound of Potter's voice. I'm sorry I forgot to mention a couple of things. Potter and Kathy were Chasers on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, Sirius is a Beater, and Marlene is Seeker. So Potter and Marly are actually pretty good friends. It truly sucks when your best friend is great friends with your enemy.

"James, you can't really do anything about it. Just him being here bothers me," Marlene said nastily. Sirius narrowed his eyes. That comment sounded too familiar and an image of Severus upside down flashed through my head. I stood up before Sirius could reply to Marlene. "Lils, where are you going?" she asked.

"To find the food trolley," I said, my voice quivering.

"Evans! Wait!" Potter yelled. I turned around. "Go out with me?" he said cockily. I don't even know why I bothered. I aimed a Bat Bogey Hex at him and turned on my heel, tears swelling my eyes.

"Lily! Lily!" I heard Sirius coming after me. I just kept walking until he grabbed my wrist and spun me around. "Listen I'm pretty sure Marlene didn't realize what she said. She wasn't there." How he knew these things, I will never know.

"Wait a second. Why are you standing up for her?"

"Wow. I'm sorry for trying to make you feel better." Sirius narrowed his eyes at something behind me. I turned around and saw Sev.

"Lily, can I talk to you?" he asked.

"No," Sirius said harshly.

"Are you Lily?" Severus snapped.

"Don't worry Sirius. It's okay," I said. Turning back to Sev I said, "Speak."

"Can he go?" Severus said rudely.

"_He _has a name and_ he _isn't going anywhere." Severus sighed.

"Listen Lily I'm really sorry-" he started but I interrupted.

"That's what you wanted to say? Sorry but I'm not particularly interested. Bye." I said, walking away from him with Sirius behind me who surprisingly hadn't said anything.

"Lily, I know that what he did was wrong but are you sure this is good for you?" he said worriedly.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. You know what they say. The wounds will heal. But thanks Sirius," I said, smiling at him. We walked into the compartment to find Potter gone so Sirius went to go look for him while us girls played with Alice's wizard chess set for the rest of the ride. When we reached Platform Nine and Three Quarters, me and Marlene were both close to tears.

"Listen you two. I don't want you to be upset. I should be getting back from France in late July and as soon as we're back you guys are welcome to come," Macy assured us. And with that I was ready to push through this one month.

I searched around for my dad when I go off the train. Since my parents were divorced I stayed with my dad for a month and my mom for a month but since I was going to Macy's I would stay at each for two weeks. When I saw my dad, I ran over and gave him a hug. We started our walk to the car.

"So Lils, how's Hogwarts?" he asked. I started telling him about my teachers, classes, and OWLs. Before we knew it, we were at his house. I told him about staying at Macy's. We called up Mom and she was fine with it. The two weeks with my dad were awesome since my sister wasn't there. They were a breeze. Leaving my dad was hard since I didn't want to face Petunia yet.

My dad drove me over to Mom's. "I'm going to miss you Lils. Take care of yourself," he said.

"I'm going to miss you too Dad." I knocked on the door and Petunia opened up. "Hey Tuney." She looked at me with disgust.

"Mom! The freak's here!" she yelled and disappeared up the stairs.

"Lily come in sweetie. The house is yours," my mom said, appearing in the doorway. I gave her a kiss on the cheek and stepped in.

"Hey Mom. I missed you."

"I missed you too sweetie. Come on into the kitchen. I'm making brownies for you."

"Thanks Mom. So how have things been around here?"

"Same old, same old. Oh, but Petunia has a new boyfriend."

"Who?"

"This guy named Vernon Dursley. Looks like a walrus, has no manners, and is definitely not fit for your sister. But she loves him for some odd reason so I just have to accept it. So have you finally said yes to that Potter boy?" I rolled my eyes. My mom was convinced that me and Potter were going to end up together. As if!

"Mom! Ew! No way. I will say yes to him when hell freezes over," I said, looking at her as if she'd grown another head.

"All right honey," she chuckled. "Why don't you go ahead and get settled upstairs?"

"Ok Mom. Thanks." I walked up to my room with my trunk to find my room exactly as I left it last year. Normally I would be with Sev at the park. Boy, did I feel lonely.

**James POV**

Merlin. Why is there so much rain tonight? It was gloomy, dark, rain was pouring, and lightning bolt after lightning bolt struck. I heard a loud knock on the door. "Don't worry Effie," I said to my favorite house elf, "I'll get it." It was something to do since my little sister, Alexa, was at her friend's house and my parents were on Auror duty.

When I opened the door I saw a familiar black haired head. "Padfoot?" I said, shocked. His face was red and bloody. "Come in. What happened to you?"

"My parents. My bloody parents," he cried. This was the scariest sight I had ever seen in my life. Sirius crying. He never cries. NEVER. I didn't know what to do so I just sat down and let him cry on my shoulder until we both fell asleep.

When I woke up, Sirius was sitting on the couch opposite me. "Morning mate," I said. "Care to enlighten me as to what your parents did?" Just as I said this, my parents walked in.

"Sirius! What happened to you?" my mom said. My parents loved him. Who didn't?

"My parents. My family. I'm sick of them and their pure blood mania. I was fed up with it and I was trying to convince Reg that what they were teaching him was wrong. My mom heard me talking to him and before I knew it I was being beaten and tortured," Sirius cried. "Prongs I can't go back there. You don't understand. I'll do anything but don't send me back." I knelt down in front of him.

"Don't be daft mate. There's no way I'm letting you go back there," I said comfortingly.

"Yeah Sirius. You're not going anywhere. You're going to stay right here with us," my dad said.

"Really?" he asked, his face full of joy.

"Really," my mom said, smiling. "Effie will prepare a room for you."

Later, my sister came home and we took Sirius outside to play Quidditch and try to cheer him up. The next morning as we all sat down for breakfast, an owl knocked on the window. Lexi got up and let it in, untying the letters before the owl swooshed out of the open window. After reading what they said her face fell. I think she was expecting her Hogwarts letter since she was waiting for it. "Sirius! James! It's for you. You're OWL results!" Me and Sirius jumped out of our seats, grabbed the envelopes, and ripped them open.

_James Shane Potter has received:_

_Transfiguration: O_

_Potions: A_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: E_

_Charms: E_

_Astronomy: A_

_Divination: T_

_Muggle Studies: O_

_Care of Magical Creatures: E_

_Herbology: E_

_Sirius Orion Black has received:_

_Transfiguration: E_

_Potions: A_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: O_

_Charms: E_

_Astronomy: A_

_Divination: T_

_Muggle Studies: O_

_Care of Magical Creatures: E_

_Herbology: E_

"Let me see!" my mom ordered. When she saw our results she squeeled. "Oh boys! I'm so proud of you! 8 OWLs! Good job!"

"Imagine how great Moony did!" Sirius said. Imagine how great Lily did, I thought.

**Lily POV**

Me and Marly have been at Macy's for two weeks now. Marly showed up with the regular bruises that were beginning to fade now. Sirius had sent me a letter that made me worry about him.

_Dear Lilyflower,_

_ I wish that I could say that summer's been great but sadly I can't. I'm staying at Prongs's now. Don't crinkle your nose in disgust. He's my best mate and I have a reason. See my parents tortured me because I was trying to tell Reg that what they were teaching him was wrong. I'm sick of my family. I'm sick of my parents. And I'm sick of their pure blood mania. I couldn't stay with them anymore. I just couldn't take it anymore. So therefore I am staying with Prongs. See? I told you I had a reason._

_ Now, how are things at your place? Your sister still bothering you? You know that you just have to say the word and I can come up with a real nice prank for her._

_ Your favorite Marauder,_

_ Sirius_

We were all worried about him, even Marlene and that was saying something. Right now, we were all sitting quietly around the kitchen table waiting for our OWL results because Macy's father said they were supposed to come today. A knock on the window showed that our results were here. Marlene ran up to the window and opened it up letting the owl in with our results. We opened them up nervously.

_Lily Ariel Evan has received:_

_Transfiguration: E_

_Potions: O_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: O_

_Charms: O_

_Astronomy: O_

_Ancient Runes: O_

_Muggle Studies: O_

_Astronomy: O_

_Herbology: O_

_Macy Veronica Johnson has received:_

_Transfiguration: E_

_Potions: E_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: E_

_Charms: O_

_Astronomy: A_

_Ancient Runes: E_

_Muggle Studies: O_

_Astronomy: E_

_Herbology: O_

_Marlene Jane McKinnon has received:_

_Transfiguration: E_

_Potions: E_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: O_

_Charms: E_

_Astronomy: A_

_Ancient Runes: E_

_Muggle Studies: O_

_Astronomy: E_

_Herbology: O_

"9 OWLs," Marlene said. "3 Os, 5 Es, and 1 A."

"Same here," Macy said.

"8 Os and 1 E," I said.

"Don't tell me you're disappointed Lily," Marlene said, annoyed.

"I'm not!" I defended.

"Let me see girls," Macy's mom said, coming into the kitchen. We handed over the results and she looked them over. "Girls! I'm so proud of you! Now you have NEWTs!" We all groaned. It was going to be a long, long year.

**So? What do you think? Pretty pretty please with Sirius Black on top review! I will try to update again this week **


	3. Attack

**IM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! I've been so busy that I haven't been able to update! **

**I'm very disappointed . I have gotten no reviews yet and that makes me sad. Please please please review. I need to know what you guys think. People have added the story to their story alerts and their favorites but review too. Please! I'm sorry if it is a little late but here is the third chapter.**

**Chapter 3- Attack**

I woke up to Macy's incredibly loud alarm clock the day that we had to go back to Hogwarts. I know most people wouldn't be happy to go back to school but I was really excited. It wasn't because I didn't like being here at Macy's house but I loved Hogwarts. It was my true home.

"Girls, come on. Get up! It's time to get up so you won't miss the Hogwarts Express!" Macy's mom yelled up the staircase to Macy's room.

"Mace, hit the snooze button on you bloody alarm clock. I want to go to sleep," Marlene groaned. Marlene was always the hardest to get out of bed. I think that she would stay in bed for her whole life if no one came to get her out.

"No. Get up," Macy said.

"Macy Johnson, turn the blasted thing off!" Me and Macy looked at each other. We knew what we had to do. Macy got out of bed and went downstairs. I grabbed the alarm clock and turned it off. "Thank you!" Marlene said. I laughed silently as Macy came back with a heavy bucket full of ice cold water. I got up to help her and grabbed one end of the bucket. We quietly approached her bed and dumped the water on her head. "Aaaaaahhhhhh! You idiots! How could you do that?" Marlene shrieked. Me and Macy had fallen to the floor and started laughing hysterically. "Hey! It's not funny!"

"Sorry Marly," I said. "But you have got to admit that it was really funny. The look on your face."

"Yeah. It was," Macy agreed. Marlene gave us her "Shut up now or you'll face the consequences glare" and me and Macy fell silent.

"All right girls, stop playing around and get ready We have to leave in an hour," Macy's mom said, appearing at the doorway with a smile on her face.

"Ok Mrs. Johnson," me and Marlene replied politely. "I get the bathroom first due to my rude awakening by you two," Marlene snapped at us after Mrs. Johnson left the room. Me and Macy went into another fit of giggles as Marlene grumpily grabbed her stuff and went to the bathroom. Me and Macy went downstairs to get some breakfast as Marlene finished. In the kitchen we found pancakes and sausages waiting for us at the table. I loved pancakes!

"Thank you so much Mrs. Johnson. It's delicious," I said.

"You're welcome sweetheart," she replied. As soon as I finished my breakfast, I heard Marlene come out of the bathroom I looked at Macy, silently asking her who was going to go first.

"You go first," she said. I went up to her room to pick up the outfit I had chosen for today: dark mid-thigh jeans shorts (it was still pretty warm outside), a green tank top , and a blue sweater. After quickly brushing my teeth and taking a shower, I started doing my hair. I brushed my red elbow length curls and then put it in a high ponytail, leaving my side bangs out.

I walked back to Macy's room to find her waiting for me. "Marly's downstairs eating breakfast," she said, before walking out to the bathroom. I grabbed my trunk and took it downstairs to the front door for when we left. Then I walked to the kitchen to sit by Marlene.

"Lily, I don't want to go back to Hogwarts," she groaned.

"Why not?" I asked, surprised. She loves Hogwarts just as much as I did.

"Because I have to see Black again." I broke out laughing. Of all the things she could worry or think about, it was Sirius. She was so in love.

"Really Mar?" I said, laughing.

"No, not really. I know that we shouldn't be all upset and everything and all nostalgic because we still have like two years left but Lils, this means that we're one year closer to leaving Hogwarts. One year closer to going out into the real world. One year closer to putting everything behind us. And who knows what's going to happen by then?" she said, tears filling her eyes. I understand what she was feeling. I really did. I didn't want to leave Hogwarts just as much as her. Hogwarts was my home. I got up and went to sit right next to her.

Patting her shoulder, I said, "Hey, don't worry. We'll be fine. We have two years left. They are going to go by pretty fast even though we wish it wouldn't. Bt we can't do anything about that." Taking her hand and looking into her eyes I said, "What we _can_ do is make the best of them. Me and you Marly? We're going to rock these next two years. _Without _thinking about Potter and Black." Marlene burst out laughing and tears rolled down her cheeks. I smiles, glad that I made her feel better. She leaned in towards me, her arms outstretched for a hug that I returned.

"Thanks Lils," Marlene said into my shoulder.

"No problem," I said as we heard Macy come out of the bathroom. "Let's go." Macy's dad worked in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office so he sent us two taxis to get to the train station. One for us and one for our trunks. After putting our trunks into the taxi we got into ours.

When we reached the station, we just grabbed one cart for all of our trucks. After putting our trucks into the taxi we got into ours.

When we reached the station, we just grabbed one cart for all of our trunks. "So girls who's going to go first?" Macy's mom said.

"All of us," Marlene said firmly, not caring that it would look suspicious if three girls were all walking towards a wall. But we did anyway and stepped onto Platform Nine and Three Quarters, Mrs. Johnson quickly following with our cart. Now it was time for goodbyes.

"Bye Mrs. Johnson!" me and Marlene said in unison. "Thank you so much for having us over this summer."

"Oh anytime sweethearts. Bye Mace," she said turning towards her daughter, giving her a hug.

"Bye Mom," Macy replied.

We got onto the train and from the window we heard Mrs. Johnson telling us to behave and have fun as the Hogwarts Express started to move. We tried finding an empty compartment but found that Alice, Kathy, and Lizzy had already found one and were engrossed in a conversation. And then the compartment was full of screams and "I missed you so much"s.

"So what did we interrupt?" Macy said.

"Well Alice here was telling us how her mom let her go to Frank's for a month," Kathy said.

"No way! She actually let you?" Marlene said.

"Yes! And not just that but they shagged too!" Liz said.

"WHAT?" I said.

"Who shagged who?" Sirius said appearing in our compartment with Remus behind him and Potter (ugh!) with a little girl. "Hello Lilyflower!" Sirius said plopping down next to me and putting his arm around my shoulders. He was the only one who could get away with calling me that.

"Hey Sirius. Hey Remus," I said kindly to him who still hadn't sat down yet.

"Remus, sit,"Alice said. He took a seat next to Macy.

"And who is this little girl?" Kathy asked the question that was on all of our minds.

"Hey! I'm not a little girl. I'm eleven years old," she said. So, she was a cute little first year with dirty blond hair and hazel eyes exactly like Potter's.

Potter chuckled. "This, ladies, is my little sister Alexa." And she was Potter's sister. Great. But I couldn't judge her until I knew her personally.

"I love that name," I told her.

Then, all of a sudden, her glare became a sweet little angelic smile. "Thank you!" she said perkily. This girl was adorable.

"Lily, we need to go to the prefect meeting," Remus said.

"Oh I totally forgot. Thanks for reminding me Remus. Let's go," I said. We got up and headed to the prefects compartment.

"So, how was your summer?" Remus asked.

"Well the two weeks I stayed with my mom were the worst part since my sister was there. Oh and guess what? She has a boyfriend. Who in their right mind would go out with Petunia? I just don't understand but according to my mom they're "in love" so…. yeah. But when I was with my dad and went to stay with Marlene and Macy it was really awesome," I ranted. Remus was looking at me with an amused expression on his face. "So how was your summer?"

"Well, definitely not as exciting or eventful as yours but," Remus said, both of us laughing, "I did have some fun hanging out with Prongs, Wormtail, and Padfoot." We had reached the prefect compartment and he slid the door open for me.

"Lily! Remus! It's so good to see you guys!" Molly Prewett said, approaching us, her arms extended towards us for hugs. Molly was the Head Girl this year along with her boyfriend, red-headed Arthur Weasley as Head Boy. Everyone knew that those to Gryffindors would get the position. They were just so sweet. And yes, Molly is related to Alice. They're cousins.

"Hey Molly. Congratulations on Head Girl! I knew you would get it," I said. "Hey Arthur!"He had just appeared next to Molly.

"Hey guys," he said.

"Hey Arthur! Congratulations to the both of you," Remus said.

"Thank you!" they said in unison. "All right guys. So let's get started," Arthur said loudly, beginning the meeting.

"I am so happy to see all of you great people again and I hope that we can work hard together to make this an amazing year. Sixth years, we expect you to help our new prefects understand their duties just like you were helped. You will be expected to patrol the corridors two times a week as well," Molly said.

"I have your patrol schedules. We won't keep you guys for long since you already know the drill. You can go now but fifth years stay as we would like to explain your duties to you," Arthur said. All of us sixth years got up and took our schedules from Arthur as we exited the compartment.

"I already feel like sixth year is going to kill me," I said.

"Yup. NEWT year: more work, less fun. Maybe it'll get my friends to shut up for a bit," Remus said.

"I actually think that's pretty impossible."

"Yeah, I agree." We had reached the Marauder's compartment. Remus slid it open and the three boys who had been playing Exploding Snaps looked up.

"The meeting was that short?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, they felt that since we're sixth years and already knows what to do, we didn't need to sit through that whole thing again," Remus said, plopping down next to Potter.

"I'm going to get back to the girls. Bye guys," I said.

"Bye Lilyflower!" Sirius shouted, even though I was still standing in front of him. I would never understand this boy. I turned to exit the compartment.

"Wait, Evans!" Potter said. I don't know why I turned around. I really don't. I don't understand what was going through my head at that moment but I actually turned around to listen to what Potter was about to say.

"What, Potter?" I said harshly.

"Go out with me?" he said, cheekily.

"No," I said coldly.

"Why not?" he challenged. I looked at him incredulously. Was he seriously asking me that stupid question? I don't understand what part of no he didn't understand the thousands of times he asked me out. He just like to watch me blow up.

"Are you seriously asking me that question?" I said, my voice deadly. When he didn't respond I continued, "Well here's the thing! I don't particularly know where to start. You're an arrogant bullying toerag, Potter. Why can't you understand that? You use your talent in magic to humiliate, hex, and hurt people. You think that makes you look tough? Well it doesn't! Girls don't look for guys that could possibly break up with them in public. You think that just because you're a Quidditch player you can do whatever you want. Messing up your hair all the time. Hurting people for the fun of it. Asking me out every second of every day won't make me go out 'made me say all that but I think that I shouldn't have even answered him in the first place. I think that I needed to get all of that rage inside of me out. And now Potter looked hurt.

"Really Evans?" he said, his voice oddly quiet.

"James," Sirius said, urgently warning him to stop what he was about to say. Potter stood up and looked me in the eye.

"Well most girls would be pretty flattered that a guy asked them out every day but not perfect prefect Lily Evans. I don't know why I even _try._ It's useless with you."

"Prongs," Sirius warned again.

"You are not even worth the rejection or pain I go through. You're so uptight and strict _all the time_. You can never let loose Evans. You can never for the life of you sit back and relax. Newsflash Evans you're not perfect. You should be glad that I even ask you out because no other guy would." That was like a slap to my face. How could he say that? Tears sprung to my eyes. Boys were definitely my weakness but he always pranked or hurt any guy that so much as looked at me. I quickly turned on my heel and stormed out of the compartment.

**James POV**

"WHAT DID YOU SO?" Sirius fumed, rising from his chair. I don't know what compelled me to say that but I really do love Lily. I loved her so much that it scared me. I knew she wasn't any of what I said and I knew she didn't think she was perfect. I knew that she would be asked out by a guy everyday if I didn't hex every guy that looked at her. I guess I was just so mad about what she said to me. I tried so hard to impress her but in the end it didn't matter.

"Prongs just because someone upset you-" Remus began.

"Someone?" Sirius yelled incredulously. "This isn't just someone. This is Lily Evans we're talking about. Sweet, innocent, Lily Evans who everyone loves. She knows that she's not perfect a_nd_ she's not uptight. She knows how to have fun and she's a really great person to hang around. And the reason guys aren't drooling over her, which they would, is that they're scared that you'll murder them in their sleep. Why would you say that to her?"

"I don't know. I just-" I started but Sirius interrupted.

"Oh I know why: you're a git," Sirius said glaring at me.

"All right you two need to stop fighting right now. Sirius don't fight with him over this. I'm not saying that what he said was right. James what you said to Lily was wrong and I'm very disappointed in you especially because guys don't ask her out because of you. And I hope you realize that you pretty much broke her with what you said. Lils doesn't have the highest self esteem and now you pretty much destroyed any chance of getting her to go out with you," Remus said, a frown on his face. At least he wasn't glaring like Sirius.

"I don't understand what you want me to say. I didn't mean to say that to her and if I could take it back I would but I can't. You know that I love Lily. But you don't know that I try so hard to impress her but it doesn't work with her-"now Remus interrupted me.

"It's Lily, James. She's not like other girls. She likes guys that don't act like jerks all the time. Why aren't you showing her the real you? The one that everyone loves not the one who is a prat. You don't have to act different around her. She'll love you back for who you are."

"So what you're saying is that I have to stop having fun?" I asked.

"That's not what he's saying idiot," Sirius said. Merlin was he mad. Didn't know he cared that much about her. "What he's saying is that you have to stop hexing people in front of her, especially Snivellus." I made a face. "Hey I don't like this either but I'd rather Lily at least get along with you than hate you. And no more harmful pranks, she only likes the innocent ones." That was true. She did laugh at those.

"Fine,' I said reluctantly. "But I know it won't work. She'll always hate me."

"That's not true James. Just give it some. It's a work in progress. Sirius I think this will also help you with Marlene," Remus said. Sirius narrowed his eyes. Bad move Moony.

Marlene was a touchy subject for Sirius. I knew he loved her and he even told me that he did but didn't tell Remus or Peter. Remus just knew and Peter was just clueless. It annoyed Sirius that she went out with a ton of boys but hated and wouldn't go out with him. Just like Lily.

"So what are we doing for our Beginning of the Year prank?" Peter asked breaking the awkward silence. And just like that we were discussing our prank that would start of our sixth year.

**Lily POV**

I ran back to the compartment before I started crying. I didn't like crying in front of anyone, not even my friends but I'd rather cry in front of anyone, not even my friend but I'd rather cry in front of them than anyone else. Before entering the compartment I tried to pull it together but I'm pretty sure that I still looked upset. When I stepped in, Marlene's head snapped up and as a great best friend she automatically knew that something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" she asked. I couldn't take it. That one question broke me into a fit of tears.

"Lily, what happened?" Alice said, looking really shocked. They all did. I never cried around them, only around Marlene.

"Is it the Snape boy? If it is I will go find him and pummel him until-" Kathy began angrily but I interrupted her.

"No it wasn't' him," I said.

"Is it Potter?" Marlene asked quietly. I cried even harder.

"Lily, he always asks you out and it never upsets you this much!" Liz said.

"Lizzy obviously she is crying and upset because he did something much worse than ask her out. Lils what did he do?" Macy asked.

"He-he- he said that I wasn't worth it and that I was a pain. He said that I was uptight and boring. He said that I thought I was perfect and that no guy would even bother to look twice at me. Is that what people really think of me? Is that what other people think when they look at me?" I cried even harder which I thought was impossible. Marlene and Kathy looked murderous and had their wands out.

"Kathy," Marlene said. With that one word she understood and they rose simultaneously heading toward the compartment door.

"NO!" Macy, Alice, and Liz yelled when they realized what they were about to do. Macy pulled Kathy back and Liz and Alice held Marlene since she was harder to contain.

"Let go of us!" Marlene yelled. Then the compartment door opened revealing Sirius and Remus. When they saw my face they knew that I told the girls.

"Look McKinnon we already yelled at Prongs so can you and Kathy calm down?" Sirius said tiredly.

"Yelled at him! I don't care. He is going to be hexed by me if it is the last thing I do! Do you understand Black?" Marlene yelled, still struggling to break free of Alice and Lizzy.

"Guys just let it go," I said quietly. Kathy reluctantly stopped trying to escape and Marlene soon followed. Sirius and Remus both sat on either side of me, Sirius putting his arm around my shoulder.

"I hope you know he didn't mean it," Sirius began.

"Ok you know what Black? He's lucky enough that I didn't hex him into next week. Stop making excuses for him. He's a bloody git and needs to be put in his place. He had no right to say that to her!" Marlene said furiously.

"Marlene, he was just-" Remus started.

"Don't you _dare_ make excuses for him Remus Lupin!" Macy burst out.

"Girls, he really didn't mean to-" Sirius tried again.

"Black if you don't leave now so Merlin help me I will hex you so badly you won't be able to have children," Marlene threatened. Sirius actually looked scared.

"Sirius come on. Lily I hope you feel better," Remus said, getting up and grabbing Sirius with him.

"Yeah Lilyflower. If you need to talk I'll always be there," Sirius said, ruffling my hair.

"Thanks guys," I called after them.

"Lily are you sure you don't want us to hurt Potter?" Kathy asked. I nodded.

"I don't understand why," Marlene said, a fire blazing in her eyes.

"Guys just don't worry about it. I'll be fine," I said leaning my head on Marlene's shoulder. They all rose and gave me a big hug. I smiled for having them. With their help I would be perfectly fine. As the Hogwarts Express got closer to Hogwarts they began changing into their robes.

**James POV**

Me and Sirius were getting ready for the prank. Sitting at the Gryffindor table, our wantd in our hands we were waiting for the new first years to come in. our prank would star just before the Sorting.

The doors of the Great Hall opened but instead of first years came a whole bunch of Aurors including my parents. The loud and noisy Great Hall fell silent. "We are sorry to say that there has been a devastating Death Eater attack on Hogsmeade. Many were hurt and killed. Professor Dumbledore, may the wounded stay for the night?" my dad said.

"Of course. Were any Hogwarts students hurt?" Dumbledore asked, worry filling his usually calm voice. Most of them were here. If any were hurt it was probably because they were later than everyone else.

"Just one but not by a Death Eater. There was an older Slytherin who knew about the attack and hurt her as they were some of the later people to find a carriage," my mom said.

"May I know who Mrs. Potter?" Dumbledore asked. I hadn't noticed them before but when I saw those five tear stained faces I felt my face go pale.

"Lily Evans."

**So, what'd you think? Once again, I'm really sorry about the late update and I'm starting an AP class and a new science program that gives a lot of work so if I don't update often that's probably why. But please don't stop reading the story and please please please review :)**


	4. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling**

**Hello! I am soooooooo sorry for the update after like two months but I'm trying to get a little better at it. Thank you to everyone who added this story to their favorites and story alerts and a special thanks to JamesFreakingPotter for being my first reviewer! So without further ado I give you chapter four (which is shorter than my other chapters, sorry )**

**Chapter 4- The Beginning**

**James POV**

Sirius and Remus were up in a flash. There was no stopping them. I was right behind them as soon as I began to actually think clearly again. How DARE this person hurt my Lily Evans? Does he think that he will or might seriously have a chance at getting away with this? I mean, the whole school loves this girl and obviously would hate anyone who hurt her. Not to mention that two of the Marauders were her friends and another one loved her beyond imagination.

When we reached the exit to the Great Hall, my parents stopped us. "You guys can't see her," my mom said apologetically.

Sirius was absolutely furious. "What do you mean we can't see her?" he screamed. The whole room was silent looking at us.

"Sirius," I said calmly, putting my hand on his shoulder, not wanting to gather too much attention even though we had already done it.

"People! There is no reason for you to be paying any attention to us at all! Mind your own business and get back to your lives," the ever so-daring Kathy yelled. This girl summed up everything pretty well and it made me happy that Lily had a friend like her.

The Great Hall slowly filled up with noise again and Lily's friends came over to us. "Okay. Why can't we see her?" I directed my question towards them assuming that they would have tried to see her first but were stopped.

"It's not like we know Potter," Marlene said with a nasty voice that surprised me. We were pretty good friends, so I'm guessing that Lily had told her about what I said.

"She is unconscious and Madam Pomfrey is trying to make sure that everything in her body is fine seeing as she was tortured pretty bad," my dad said, answering our unvoiced questions.

"What happened to her?" Remus asked curiously.

"She was tortured with the Cruciatus Curse and another that resulted in a lot of blood and we have identified as Sectumsempra. A lot of young witches and wizards have been using it these days and it's quite scary," Mom said. I narrowed my eyes. _Snape_ came up with that curse.  
>"Then she was Stupefied."<p>

"Who was it that tortured her?" I asked with venom in my voice.

"Avery," my mom answered. "James don't do anything stupid sweetheart. Stay calm." She knew that I would flip out on anybody who would ever dare to hurt Lily.

"Immediate action will be taken to find and expel him," Dumbledore said from behind me. I hadn't even realized that he was there.

"You mean you lost him?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"Sirius, Hogwarts students are already becoming Death Eaters. They perform some pretty tough Dark Magic," my dad said. Sirius paled considerably. I understood because his brother was a Death Eater.

"I must go and reorganize the students coming in for the Sorting," Dumbledore said. I had forgotten about that and my cute little sister who was going to be sorted.

"We should probably go file a report on this," my dad said, getting back to business. "Son, don't do anything rash. He'll get what he deserves. And from what I've heard about Lily, she'll want you to leave him alone." My dad was right, so I just nodded to him.

"Tell Alexa to write us where she get sorted," my mom said. Me and Sirius scoffed.

"Mom, she'll obviously be a Gryffindor," I said.

"Yeah Mama P. She's got the Gryffindor fire blazing in her eyes. I see it all the time," Sirius said jokingly, but I knew that he was absolutely serious, no pun intended. My parents just rolled their eyes and turned around, unamused by our antics.

We all went back to the Gryffindor table where we sat down quietly, the girls still not having said anything. Neither could the rest of us, honestly. We were all just so worried about Lily. The doors of the Great Hall opened and in came little first year kids, my sister amongst them. Professor McGonagall put the Sorting Hat on the stool and I saw it open its wide mouth but didn't hear the words coming out of it. All I could possibly think about was Lily. How was she? Was she going to be okay? When I saw that git, Avery, he was going to wish he was never born. Damn Snivellus for inventing that cursed spell.

"Potter, Alexa," McGonagall said, and those two words caught my attention. I turned around, excited to see where exactly my sister would be put. Lexi got up and walked to the stool nervously. As soon as she put the hat to her head it yelled: GRYFFINDOR! The whole table erupted in cheers. Of course because they had just gotten the phenomenal Potter's sister in the house. Me and the Marauders cheered loudly with the rest of the table.

"Told you she's got that Gryffindor fire in her mate," Sirius said.

"Damn straight," I responded. In the end, there were thirteen new Gryffindors: 7 girls, 6 boys! When the Sorting was over, Alexa came and sat between me and Sirius as Dumbledore stood up.

"I think that we have had enough excitement for today," Dumbledore said while looking at our table, his eyes twinkling. "Let us dig in and enjoy our feast!"

Foods of every kind appeared on our plates as usual. My sister looked around her in wonder and amazement, but could anyone blame her? We were all like this when we came to Hogwarts.

The girls still hadn't said a single word, their faces were all pale, and Marlene was not eating at all. They couldn't make me worry about both Lily and them! "Marlene, shouldn't you eat something?" I suggested.

Her head snapped up and she gave me the most ferocious glare that she had ever given anyone in her life. "You know what Potter? After what you said to Lily, you have absolutely no business with her! Okay? You hurt her and when you hurt my best friend, you hurt me too. So don't even think about trying to make me feel better. I don't want _anything_ to do with you. The only thing that's stopping me from hexing you into the next century is Lily. Because I know that if I hurt you, she just might never speak to me again. Because I know that deep down, she really does care about you and love you. And I supported the two of you getting together, but now I'm not so sure." As she was saying all of this, her eyes filled with tears and I had never seen Marlene cry before. As soon as she finished, she shot up out of her seat and didn't give anyone a chance to say anything back to her.

We all just stared after her, shocked. Marlene _never_ cried. I guess I understood since Lily is her best friend with a bond like me and Sirius. Speaking of Sirius, he was looking after her with a longing and worried expression. "Should I go talk to her? I really am so-" I began but was interrupted by Kathy.

"Do you honestly think that she's going to want to talk to you?" Kathy yelled incredulously. Great now I had two of Lily's friends on my bad side. I watched warily as Kathy took her cup of pumpkin juice in her hand and walked to my side of the table. After making sure that no teachers were looking, she proceeded to dump the full cup on my head. Guess I deserved that. "That's what you get when you mess with my best friend," she said, turning on her heel and stalking away.

"Hey!" Alexa yelled.

"Lexi, it's fine. Don't worry about it, I deserved it," I said.

"But that was mean!" I chuckled.

"Don't worry. I'm just going to go change," I said, excusing myself.

"We're sorry about that James. I don't think she really meant it," Elizabeth said, trying to comfort me.

"Yeah, well I hope she did," Macy said, getting up with Alice and walking after Kathy. Now that really shocked me. Macy was always so shy. After giving me an apologetic look, Elizabeth went after them while I went up to the boys' dormitory in the Gryffindor tower.

⃰⃰ ⃰ ⃰ ⃰

At breakfast the next morning, the girls still had haunted looks on their faces so I knew that Lily still hadn't woken up. Now I felt like shit. I was getting more and more worried about her as everyone kept giving me furtive glances. Then the Great Hall quieted down for some reason. Turning around, I saw Dumbledore up with a grave look on his face. That look could never be good.

"As we all know, we are in dangerous times and you don't know who to trust," he began. "Lord Voldemort is on the rise and he is collecting followers. Do not, and I repeat do _not_, feel the need to join him or be pressured into it either. I strongly urge you to protect and stand by each other, and say no when the time comes. If we are behind one unified idea, then we can save the lives of thousands of Muggles and Muggleborns around the world." This was getting really serious. Since Dumbledore finished what he had to say, the Great Hall began buzzing and discussing what he had just shared.

McGonagall came over to Gryffindor table and handed out everyone's schedules except for me and Sirius. When we gave her a questioning look, she said, "The Headmaster would like to speak to you."

Sirius and I turned to look at Dumbledore who was staring at us. We both got up and walked to him. "Mr. Potter and Mr. Black, I need to discuss Ms. Evans with you. As you know, the Death Eaters are targeting Muggleborns, and Ms. Evans is a very bright witch. They will stop at nothing to have her with them. I need you two to protect her and look after her. You must be wondering why I'm choosing you two. It's because I know that the two of you will take better care of her than anyone else."

**Lily POV**

I woke up screaming. I was choking, couldn't breathe. Gasping for air, I tried to sit up but in the end all that resulted was a shattering pain in my head. The screaming wouldn't stop. Then my body went limp and everything went black.

**I hope you guys liked it! I'm sorry it's short and for the late update! Please please please review!**


	5. Comfort

**Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling.**

**It's been so long and I'm really sorry! School has finally ended so have my exams! Wooohooooo! So now I can write fanfic and get back to the fun stuff. Anyways I hope you guys continue to read my story please and to review also!**

**Chapter 5-Comfort**

**Lily POV**

My eyes opened slowly to find lights blinding me. My body ached and my muscles felt sore. I tried to sit up but it hurt too much so I just slumped back down in the bed.

"Lils! You're okay," I heard Marlene say. Turning my head to look around me, I realized that my friends were all sitting around me with worried looks on their faces. "We were all so worried about you." The girls nodded in agreement.

"How do you feel?" Alice asked softly, grabbing my hand.

"A little sore," I replied. "What happened?"

"No. Well yeah I remember Avery torturing me and everything going black. Then I woke up screaming but I don't understand why. I don't think that anybody was there hurting me."

"No one was there sweetheart." I turned my head towards the sound of Madam Pomfrey's voice. "Thank Merlin you're okay. I was so worried when you started screaming last night. It was just part of the aftermath of the Cruciatus Curse. You felt the same pain as if someone was performing the curse on you. Drink this and it should help some of the pain that you are feeling go away." She set down a blue potion next to my bedside and walked back into her office.

"How long have I been out?" I asked, looking at their faces.

"Don't worry. It's only the first day back," Macy said. I looked at the window and saw that it was still pretty early.

"Great. So I can still go to the classes that are left of today and still won't miss anything-"

"Woah woah woah. You're not going anywhere. You are going to sit here. Drink the potion. Rest up and feel better."

"But-"

"No buts. We need you to be able to get back on your feet again without feeling pain Lils," Marlene said. She reached for the potion and handed it to me. "Drink," I brought the potion to my mouth and took a sip. I fought the urge to spit it out as it tasted disgusting. As I looked around the room, I realized that Kathy was missing.

"Where's Kathy?" I asked curiously.

"Well its' second period and we have free but Kathy's still taking Care of Magical Creatures so that's where she is now," Elizabeth said. I nodded in understanding.

"So what happened to Avery?"

"Well nobody's really sure where he is right now but they're trying to find him," Alice said.

"And once they do, Professor Dumbledore said he would be expelled," Liz said.

"Although I'd really rather deal with him myself," Marlene said bitterly.

"Believe me, I think all of us want to deal with him ourselves but then we'd end up getting in trouble," Elizabeth said, bitterness in her voice as well.

"Lils, I'm so sorry. I'm such an awful friend," Marlene said, sounding on the verge of tears. I couldn't understand why she'd day that. She was the greatest friend a girl could've possibly had. Now that I got a closer look at her, I realized that there were circles under her eyes, an obvious sign that she hadn't slept.

"For what?" I asked.

"He hurt you and I was there. I didn't protect you."

"Marlene, that's crazy. He had all of you under the Body-Binding Spell anyways. How were you guys going to do anything?"

"It doesn't matter. I should've been more alert. I should've been able to defend you."

"Yeah, we all should've been," Macy agreed. I couldn't believe my ears. How could they even think like that? I knew that if they could've done something, then they would've done it. They definitely wouldn't have let me get hurt on purpose. I couldn't stand to see them beat themselves up over something as silly as this."

"Guys that's crazy. With that type of logic, I should've been able to defend myself too. Listen, you guys would've helped if you could've. Don't beat yourself up over this. I'm fine. No harm done. Marlene, you're the greatest best friend a girl could possibly ask for. And you guys are all amazing friends. Don't blame yourselves for something you had no control over." They all looked at me with smiles on their faces. Satisfied that they had cheered up a bit, I finished drinking the rest of that atrocious potion.

The girls caught me up on what I had missed in the Sorting and Dumbledore's speech. "It was so scary. I don't think I've ever seen him so serious before," Elizabeth said worriedly. We talked about that a little more and I became more aware of the attacks that were happening on my kind. When the bell signaled the end of their free period, I was sad to see them go.

"Bye Lily," Macy said as she hugged me.

"Feel better," Alice said.

"Rest up," Liz said also giving me a hug.

Marlene gave me a bone crushing hug that would not help with my recovery. "We'll tell Kathy that you're awake."

"Bye guys," I waved to them. They waved back and exited the Hospital Wing.

**James POV**

"It is imperative that you understand the importance of Potions in your future careers. Some of you excel in this particular subject but the rest need to practice in order to pull through these N.E.W.T. s…" I tuned out Slughorn's rant about how important Potions was and how much we would need it in our lives. The only reason I was in this class was because I wanted to become an Auror. The only thing that made it a little enduring in the past was Lily. She would've been hung up on every word and little detail Slughorn was saying with her forehead crinkled the way it did when she was concentrating on something. And now she wasn't here.

I looked around to see her friends. They had come in a lot more relaxed and smiling except for Marlene. Even though I was worried about her, I didn't dare approach her since I knew she wasn't about to speak to me yet.

Me and Sirius were both still totally wierded out by the talk we had with Dumbledore this morning. "It's because I know that the two of you will take better care of her than anyone else." I would definitely do anything to protect Lily but Dumbledore had to understand that she hated me. He had to know that even if I tried- the bell ran interrupting my thoughts.

The Marauders and I stood up to make our way to lunch. "You two have been awfully quiet this morning," Remus observed. "If you're worried about Lily I'm sure she's going to be fine. She's Lily Evans and Lily Evans always gets through everything."

"Still worried though Moony. I can rest easy again after she wakes up and I know that she's okay," Sirius said as we walked into the Great Hall and took a seat opposite Macy, Liz, and Alice. "Where's McKinnon and Grey?"

"Lily woke up this morning-" Macy began.

"Lily's awake!" Sirius said, a smile forming on his face.

"Yeah, we're going to eat lunch and head up there until Astronomy starts," Liz said. Me, Remus, and Sirius had already started to get up in order t make our way to the Hospital Wing.

"James, I don't think that it's a good idea for you to go," Alice said hesitantly, stopping the three of us.

"Why not?"

"How can you even ask that question?" Macy flared, her anger once again surprising me. "You are probably the last person she wants to see right now after yesterday."

"Ok, come on now!" Sirius said, exasperated.

"Girls, he said he was sorry," Remus added.

"Not to Lily, he didn't," Liz pointed out.

"Then I'll go apologize to her right now," I said.

"No means no Potter!" Macy exclaimed.

"James, if you care about her as much as you say you do, then you need to leave her alone right now. She needs to rest and you being there is not going to help her recover," Alice said gently. When she put it like that, there was no way I was going to go see her.

"Fine," I said, defeated. "You guys go on ahead."

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Remus tried to comfort me.

"Yeah. I'll tell her that you wanted to stop by," Sirius said. I watched after them as they ran out of the Great Hall, a longing expression on my face.

**Lily POV**

"Where is she?" Sirius asked, bursting into the Hospital Wing with Remus.

"Right here," I said from my bed. Marlene was sitting next to my bed and Kathy had went to get me some food so that I could eat.

"Hey Lils. How are you?" Remus asked.

"I'm feeling a lot better but I'd really like to get out of here," I said grumpily. "You Marauders are the masterminds of pranking and scheming. Find a way to get me out of here!"

"Nuh-uh-uh Lilyflower. You need rest," Sirius said with a smirk on his face.

"Haha very funny. I've already rested. I need to get back to my classes."

"Typical Lilyflower."

"Don't worry Lily. You always do great in all your classes," Remus said. This really bothered me. Why could nobody see how important it was for me to get to my classes. It's N.E.W.T. year for Merlin's sake!  
>Remus, Sirius, and Marlene stayed with me for the rest of lunch and Kathy came back towards the end with smuggled food from the kitchen. Then they headed off to Astronomy.<p>

⃰ ⃰ ⃰

Madam Pomfrey let me out at the end of the day and I headed off to the Gryffindor Tower.

"Honeydukes," I said to the portrait of the Fat Lady when she asked for the password. When I entered I saw the Marauders sitting close to my friends. I walked towards where they were sitting.

"Hello," I said cheerfully, glad to have gotten out of the Hospital Wing.

"Hey Lils," they all said in unison.

"So I have so much to tell you Lils," Liz said, excitedly so I was guessing that a conversation about her latest crush would begin. "Today in Transfiguration-"

"Lily?" I turned around to see Potter's little sister behind me. Potter had probably put her up to something. "I know you were hurt yesterday so I just wanted to come by and make sure you were feeling better."

"Awwww. Thank you Alexa. That was really sweet of you. I'm feeling a lot better. Don't worry," I said.

"Ok! Good then. Bye!" she said perkily and skipped back to her friends.

"That was really weird," Liz said. I had to agree. Why would this who barely knew me want to make sure I was fine? I didn't know but it was too much to handle for one day.

"She was just being nice," I defended. "Guys I feel really tired so I'm going to head up to bed."

"I'll come with you," Marlene said. "I don't want to think about this stupid Transfiguration essay anyway. Don't worry. It's not due until Friday." I nodded even though I was still worried that I would be held back in my work. She got up and we made our way to the staircase leading to our dormitory.

**James POV**

As Lily headed to her dormitories, I got up and called after her despite my friend's protests. "Hey Evans!" Honestly, I didn't think she would turn around but at least she froze. Then she surprisingly turned to Marlene and said, "Go on without me. I'll be up soon." Then, turning towards me she said, "What do you want Potter?"

I just stared at her, not believing that she had actually turned around. At my silence, she raised her eyebrows questioningly. "I just wanted to say I was sorry about what I said yesterday. I didn't mean it at all. It just slipped out because I was angry. I know you're not any of what I said you were and I'm sorry if I made you feel like you were," I rushed out nervously. James Potter was never nervous around any other girl except for Lily Evans.

She was looking at me with narrowed eyes. "Okay. Apology accepted."

"Wait really?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah."

I don't know what compelled me to say what I did next. "Go out with me Evans?"

She scoffed. "Of course. Just when I'm thinking that James Potter is genuinely sorry for something. No!" Then she stormed off to the dormitories.

I turned back to the Marauders and flopped down in my seat. "I'm an idiot."

"Yes you are," Sirius and Remus agreed.

**So what are your thoughts? Please review and I will try to update asap!**


End file.
